


我们并未崩塌，只是缺失彼此/We're Not Really Falling Apart, We're Just Incomplete

by darknightwindsor



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Boys Kissing, Charles Has Issues, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mutant Pride, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Poor Charles, Possessive Erik, Prompt Fic, Protective Erik, Sassy Charles Xavier, Smitten Erik, Stockholm Syndrome, Supervillains, Underage Sex, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightwindsor/pseuds/darknightwindsor
Summary: “要我说啊，”Erik看着他的小人质，温柔地说道，“如果有人不怕我，那唯一的前提就是他们经历过比我更可怕的事。但实话说，我不觉得这座城里还有什么比我更可怕的了。难道你觉得不是吗？”Xavier眼中闪过一丝微光，他抬起下巴。“你这是要杀我吗？”“你脸上的表情明明就是想让我杀了你啊。”





	我们并未崩塌，只是缺失彼此/We're Not Really Falling Apart, We're Just Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harleydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/gifts).
  * A translation of [We're Not Really Falling Apart, We're Just Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677769) by [Harleydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/pseuds/Harleydoll). 



> 原作者：此文是被一个叫Pinterest的太太的一片文章启发的。(https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/409405422368664560/) 这篇文章是讲了一个超级英雄/超级恶棍的故事，但后来有点美女与野兽的感觉了。但也许只是我想多了扒【笑裂  
> 译者：反正简单来说这个就是一个「鲨齿恐怖分子把未成年人拐回家最后把人家男孩子娶了当压寨夫人」的故事啦，小甜肉夹馍享用快乐！

“要我说啊，”Erik看着他的小人质，温柔地说道，“如果有人不怕我，那唯一的前提就是他们经历过比我更可怕的事。但实话说，我不觉得这座城里还有什么比我更可怕的了。难道你觉得不是吗？”  
Xavier眼中闪过一丝微光，他抬起下巴。“你这是要杀我吗？”  
“你脸上的表情明明就是想让我杀了你啊。”其实他漏了点东西——不是想要，是渴望。而忽视必将带来损失。他看着男孩在听见每次屋外传来响动的时候颤抖的样子。这幅模样让他很是入迷。有那么一瞬，Erik都难以继续思考。  
“你父母在发现了你被一个敌人绑架之后会怎么说？”他继续保持语气淡漠平静。“如果你这么一个小崽子给我惹出很多麻烦，我大概也不会很高兴的。”  
男孩又打了个冷颤。Bingo。这感觉竟像是获得了什么重大胜利一样。其实更像是Oh，shit。  
“他们会找个机会批评你的，不是吗，”Erik随意地继续说着，暗暗记住Xavier在硬椅子上不适地扭动着的样子。椅子的铁扶手捆住了他的手腕，遏制着男孩大幅度的乱动。“但我觉得你应该早就习惯了。”  
他本应享受地看着男孩作无谓的挣扎，但他楚楚可怜的样子竟让他感到些许内疚。Charles Xavier，西彻斯特的明珠，相比起一个把自己当人质的变种人恐怖分子；这孩子却更怕他的父母。如果他把这个Xavier放走了，这孩子到底会去哪里？  
“他们又不想要我。”  
Erik抬起眼看着他。然而他遇上的却是Xavier坚定且毫不动摇的目光。“如果你觉得你能把我劫来当个筹码，那你就在白浪费时间。我继父还恨不得你赶快把我干掉呢，这样他还可以在公众面前喊几句我们家族是多么可怜啊不幸啊之类的。哦，你可别担心，他们演技可好了。”Xavier不由得露出了一个干巴巴的苦涩笑容。“假装他们哪儿都找过了，还费尽心思跟你谈判，但一切都太迟了什么的。多么悲伤的故事啊。”  
于是，绕着Charles手腕的金属缓缓被扭回原位。男孩揉着自己疼痛的手腕，努力把袖子往上推。Erik趁机向他走近一步。可是Charles立刻打了个激灵问道，“你这是干什么？”  
讲真吗？Erik对自己的所作所为有点犹豫了。他甚至都不确定这孩子是否仅仅只是编了个故事来戏弄他，博取他的同情。但他的身体可没说谎，Charles胳膊上那些淤青也没有。  
“那如果你决定要留在这里，你也可以尽可能把你自己弄得舒服点。”Erik告诉他。“隔壁有间浴室——”他将自己带着手套的手挥向右边墙上的一扇门——“然后床上会有你可以穿着睡觉的东西的。”  
Charles眉头紧锁，海蓝色的眼睛里满是疑云。“你这是干嘛？”  
“你自己讲的，”Erik耸耸肩。“杀了你没什么意义。而且把你再送回到那群魔鬼中间不是我的作风。”他指了指Charles手臂上的伤。  
“所以我现在是你的囚犯了。”  
“如果你不肯说点什么更好听的词来代替的话。”Erik转过身去，斗篷高高扬起又落下,在他的脚踝后面打着转。他赶忙离开了——在自己后悔之前。  
他轻轻一转手腕就锁上了身后的房门，把Charles留在里面独自过夜。  
等等。自己什么时候开始叫他的名字而不是姓了？Erik甩甩脑袋。他现在不是更需要考虑考虑自己精心制定的计划已经彻底瘫了这件事吗？他有个小人质，但这孩子除了给他的父母提供：「万磁王绑架儿童，企图敲诈」的证据之外，没有一点用处。而且说不定情况还会更糟。他的人质说过他们会把这个当作证据。他利用不了他，可是又不愿让他走。更奇怪的是他根本就不知道为什么自己不想让他离开。  
Erik沉重地叹了一口气，迈进他自己的房间——就在Charles的隔壁——并终于拿掉了头盔。他需要洗个热水澡再来点酒精，然后他会去看看Charles顺便甩给他几件干净的睡衣。就今晚，他告诉自己，只需要熬过今晚，到明天一切都会搞明白的。  
~  
如果万磁王就这么直接杀了他反倒还好。Charles觉得自己只要能忍忍男人名扬在外的冷酷无情，就也能多多少少缓和一下两人之间的气氛。结果他惊讶地发现，男人对于他这种有借口的受害者竟然还挺温柔。唉，起码他得熬过今晚。但隔壁这个并不想杀掉他的变种人恐怖分子跟一个醉醺醺的，老是带着怒意的，而且随时可能闯进房间里的继父比起来，他竟然觉得呆在这里反而轻松些。  
屋子里没有钟，但一缕挤进酒红色窗帘的阳光告诉他，现在大概是九点多钟了。他突然意识到，这儿，实际上，有一扇窗户。于是Charles飞快地滑下床，趿拉着拖鞋走到房间的另一边，打开窗帘，检查那扇窗户有没有上锁。没有。窗户轻轻一推就开了，但窗外的一层金属网却有效的阻止了他的逃跑。这可比任何防御措施都有效多了。整条街上行人稀少，街对面的低矮住宅区仿佛在告诉Charles他以前也住在这样的房子里。他拉上窗帘，又回到了那个家具少的可怜的房间。  
屋里有一张他昨晚刚睡着的床，床单和羽绒被分别是木炭色和勃艮第葡萄酒红色的。床对面有一扇通向浴室的门。墙边还有一个紧巴巴的梳妆台。那里面除了他昨天穿着的衣服没什么其他东西。Charles缓缓把衣服穿上，刻意地忽视着墙角那把昨天被用来审问自己的椅子。他把衬衫扣子扣好，并套上了那件他最爱的navy羊毛开衫。这个，起码能给他一点安慰。  
Charles打量着他所在的这个小房间。他把目光投向了一个上了锁的小衣柜，随后便不由自主地开始紧盯着它那紧锁的，还尚未被任何人打扰过的门。他三步并作两步跨到小衣柜前，可出乎意料的是他随随便便就把门打开了。这个衣柜跟那梳妆台一样，依然是空空如也。Charles叹口气转过身去，关上了身后的门。先不管他是不是变种人恐怖分子吧，他起码得给Charles留点东西读读啊！Charles将一缕额前的栗发用手梳回耳后。他径直走回床边，很无语地拉平被套，抹去木炭灰色枕套上的褶皱。  
他再次平躺在床上，在百无聊赖中数着天花板上的裂痕。这时，门突然吱呀尖叫着打开了，绑架他的罪魁祸首迈进房间。  
“差不多是时间了，”Charles说道，他甚至不想从床上爬起来。“你是过来杀我的吗？”  
“我只是过来看看你想不想吃早饭。”  
Charles于是从床上坐起来，随意地将两腿一翘。“那就是最后一餐喽。”他把自己所有的情感都藏在了一幅冷漠的面具下，虽然看见大名鼎鼎的万磁王穿的普普通通真的挺使他感到惊讶的。取代了飘来飘去的斗篷和标志性的头盔的，是高领毛衣和暗色牛仔裤。他很明显比Charles原本以为的要年轻许多，而现在，细看这男人棱角分明的下巴、浅浅的胡茬，还有他紧致的皮肤，Charles觉得他顶多不过二十岁。  
“告诉我，你到底只是一心求死，或者说你还想要一点存在感？”万磁王用十分干枯的语调问道。  
“如果你想知道的话，我真的不想杀你。无论是早餐前或是早餐后。”他指向大开着的门。“一起来吗？”  
Charles抬眼。“你讲真啊。”  
“我一直都讲真的。”  
Charles哼了一声。“那，我就暂且信了。我不明白的是为什么我们伟岸强大的万磁王要跟他又下贱又没用的小囚犯共进早餐。”  
“首先，别把你自己弄得好像可有可无。这很烦人。第二，”绑架者继续道，“如果你要住在这里了，叫我Erik就好。万磁王是用于公众场合的。第三，你必须得吃饭。我也得吃饭。咱们能不能把这个问题弄简单点？好吧，把事情搞复杂好像是你的专长。”  
Charles瞪着他。Erik毫不示弱地回瞪。他们就这样盯着对方，直到好久之后，Charles才一蹬腿站起来。“行吧，”他无奈地说。“但我妥协只是因为我他妈的快被饿死了。”  
~  
他们在沉默中吃着，Charles耳边的唯一声响，就是他自己大嚼放在自己面前的牛奶麦片和新鲜草莓的声音。他知道万磁王——不，Erik，Charles提醒自己——一直都在盯着自己看，唇边还挂着一丝轻挑玩味的笑意，但Charles实在太饿了，懒得管这许多。他又不需要用什么无可挑剔的富人礼节来取悦这个拐卖犯，for God’s sake（我的个神啊）。直到Charles终于把叉子放下并心不在焉地取下自己脖子上的餐巾后，Erik才终于开口。  
“我得出去一会儿。”  
然而Charles只是耸耸肩，试图让自己的视线在除了Erik的任何地方落脚。当Erik认识到Charles不会对自己的话做出任何回复时，Erik补充道，“我不在的时候你就当家了。”  
“真是个亲切好客的主人。”  
Erik放在桌上的那只手猛然握拳，而Charles对着被惹怒的男人轻松一笑。  
“如果你觉得这边食宿不和你的意，孩子，那我很抱歉。”他把椅子往后一推，拾起桌上的餐具。  
“我不是个孩子，”Charles也站了起来，在Erik伸手来抓他的盘子时，眼疾手快地抽走了自己的盘子。“所以，既然你都不比我大过三岁，我建议你还是别叫我‘孩子’。”  
Erik皱眉。“你他妈多少岁了？十五？”  
“十七。”Charles推开他，抢先一步把自己的盘子扔进水槽，刀叉掉落在瓷制的洗碗机里，发出响亮的碰撞声。“你最好还是把那头盔戴上。这样你至少还看起来二十几岁。”  
“我下个月就二十一了，”Erik嘟哝道。但他脸上的表情却明明白白地告诉Charles就连他自己都知道刚刚那个谎撒得多么幼稚。“就...待这儿。别做什么傻事。我过几个小时就回来。”他把自己的碟子放进水槽，大步踏过房间，在门前走廊里的外套架上顺手抓去自己的黑色外套并离开了。门大声地锁上，此外还有一些不知从何而来的细微金属声响。Charles想到，门框跟衣架现在大概已经变成了什么不可描述的形状了吧。  
“那，我就乖乖呆在这儿吧。”Charles对着空荡荡的公寓说道。  
~  
当Erik回来时，已经是深夜了。他一眼便望见了窝在沙发上，盖着紫色绒毯，手上拿着一本书和一只热气腾腾的马克杯的Charles。Charles只是瞟了Erik一眼，便把马克杯随手放在茶几上，非常悠闲地又给书翻了一页。  
“你看上去确实把你自己弄的挺舒服的。”  
Charles无视了Erik，他的注意力都放在那本书上了。Erik瞄了一眼那本书的书名。Charles立着的膝盖造成了一些视线障碍，但他还是认出这本书是Once and Future King（直译：现时及永久的王）认出这本书之后，Erik才反应过来，自己好像是在自己屋里的书架上看过这本书的。“你这本书哪来的？”  
“你房间，”Charles回答道。他甚至都没抬头看Erik一眼。Erik放在身边的手不禁攥紧，但他还是遏制住了狂扁男孩的欲望。“你到过我房间。”  
“嗯哼。”  
好极了。现在他与自己的囚犯之间压根就无法交流，更何况这家伙还洗劫了自己的房间。为什么自己走之前就没想到要锁个门呢？他强迫自己缓缓地深呼吸平静下来。他可不能让Charles察觉到自己被他搅得心烦意乱。“那你呆在我房间里的时候看到什么好玩的东西了吗？”Erik咬咬牙，坐在了Charles的旁边。  
还好，Charles这次没有发抖。他只是合上书抬头望向Erik，眼里满是无语。“首先吧，是你把我绑过来的。所以你要是想谈什么私人空间，行啊。如果你指的是我有没有发现我的书包就在你的衣柜里，那我会回答，嗯是啊我找到了。但是手机没电了，而且你又没有黑莓手机充电器，我找过了。”  
Erik压低眉头瞪着男孩，但那孩子真的不像是在说谎。他继续若无其事地坐在那里，喝着茶，翻着书，就好像什么都没发生过一样。而且，Erik觉得，好像就是什么都没发生过。于是他转过身去。等等。有一件他之前都没注意到的事情打断了他的思绪。  
“有个什么金属制品在你身上。在你身体里面。”Erik纠正自己道。“告诉我那是什么。”  
Charles咬住下唇，不自觉地伸手揉了揉后颈。这个动作在任何除了Erik的人看来都会只是一个表示紧张的小动作。“你大概指的是我的假肢。”  
Erik俯下身来，抽走了男孩手上的书，随手扔在茶几上。“我不会问第二遍。”  
Charles在咄咄逼人的男人面前缩成一团，他这会儿可一点威风都没了。“没…真的没什么。”  
“那要是你不介意，我就把它取出来了。”Erik伸出手，手指在空气中描摹着Charles脖子里的小芯片细小的形状。  
Charles急忙用手按住脖子。“不要！——求你了！”  
Erik停下动作，但他的能力仍然控制着那个不知所名的东西。Charles看上去终于放松下来，但也只是放松了一点点，虽然他也能感觉到Erik施在自己脖子上的力小了很多。看着Charles下定决心不说话的样子，Erik又轻轻地挪了一下那个小芯片。这次Charles痛得从牙缝里倒抽出一口凉气。  
“那是个神经系统抑制器！”他叫出声来。这次Erik彻底放开了对他脖子的控制。  
“一个啥？”  
Charles紧紧闭上眼睛，又猛的瞪开，把双膝搂在胸口。“一个神经系统抑制器。阻止我使用能力。”Erik看上去十分困惑，于是他又讲解到，“我是个变种人。只是除了我父母和Trask工业的人，就没人知道了而已。是他们给我装了芯片。”  
“你是个变种人。”  
Charles点头。世界好像是崩塌了。但世界真的崩塌了吗？Erik简直感觉自己对任何事都要表示怀疑了。  
“那玩意儿在你身体里…已经多久了？”信息太多，他一下子都反应不过来。一个变种人，一个心电感应者，还这么无助地坐在自己的公寓里。不是什么软弱的，只能用作谈判筹码的普通人类，而是个有着强大能力的变种人，而且还被压制以及虐待了——  
“七年。”  
行。他走到茶几和沙发中间，紧靠着Charles坐了下来，但却没注意到那男孩悄悄把他藏在绒毯下面的脚向自己凑了过来。  
他们坐在一起，坐在沉默中，就这样过了好几分钟，Charles把脸歇在双膝上，看着Erik消化这些来得太急的新信息。很明显，他必须得拿掉那个抑制器。对一个变种人来说，那玩意儿简直就像是奴隶的项圈，它的存在就是在反抗自己所支持和要求的一切。好的，把这个加进“Charles受到的其他形式的虐待和折磨”清单里……等等，他是一名心电感应者。如果他就这样一下子把那芯片取掉，他完全有能力直接逃离他的身边，但Erik真的不想让他走。  
Erik感到Charles在自己身边动了一下，但当他转头去看这孩子时，他却一下子僵住并缩回一团。“For fuck’s sake，我不会伤害你的。”（英文直译…我真的不知道该怎么翻了…就翻成卧槽吧）  
Charles避开与男人的眼神接触，没有回答。Erik叹了口气，非常直接地点明，“如果你想的话，我就帮你把那芯片移走吧。”  
“你还是不要这么做比较好。”Charles安静地说。  
“为什么不要？”  
“因为这样做了之后，我就是个危险人物，对我身边的人和我自己都是。”  
“这就是他们所灌输给你的？”Erik摇着头苦笑道。“人们总是惧怕他们所不知道的东西，Charles。你在那群蝼蚁之中就像是上帝！别被他们的那些话蒙蔽了你自己。”  
“那么，你的信念就在于此咯？”Charles不很舒展地伸了个懒腰，那股刚刚被吓跑的漠然劲儿又回到了他身上。“你觉得你就像是某种神灵？”  
“我觉得，”Erik回答道，小心翼翼地遣着词，“变种人是人类进化的下一个阶段。这个世界是时候认清我们，和我们的能力了。”  
“但暴力和流血事件不会成为一个解决方案，Erik，”Charles反驳道。“这就是你给世界看到的自己。你强调变种人权平等，但你实际上给人的感觉是你要让变种人优于人类。”  
“那人类呢？他们对我们的态度又是怎样？”Erik辩解说，“身份登记，这是一切的开始。下一步，他们就会说服你把你自己当成一个危险人物，理所当然的得被控制住。”他比划了一下Charles的脖子，Charles打了个冷战。“这样下去，结局就是我们会被社会围捕，被当成实验品，被彻底剿灭。”  
Charles的手又回到了他自己的后颈上，他看起来也有点动摇了。“那不是——我只是想要——”  
“想要什么，Charles？”Erik倾身向前，捏住Charles的一只膝盖。“变得正常？能融入他人？我们不需要过平常的生活。我们生来不凡。”  
Charles的脸刷地变白，他突如其来的凝视让Erik松开了握住他膝盖的手。“求求你了，”他细若蚊声地说，“请让我走吧。”  
Erik皱起眉头，不很确定他指的到底是自己捏住他的手还是只他现在的处境。“行啊，”他说道，把自己的手移开。“我会让你走的。只要，”他看着Charles失望的表情艰难地说，“你为我做一些事。”  
Charles缓缓做着深呼吸。“你会想从我身上得到什么呢？”  
“允许我把那控制器移走。”  
“不。不行，我不能这么做。”Charles摇头。“你不能勉强我答应你这个。”  
“我能，而且我会的。”Erik站起身来，走向自己的卧室。“你要是什么时候改变主意了，记得告诉我。”而且你会的，Erik无声地想到。你总会明白他们都对你做了些什么。  
TBC


End file.
